Problem: Simplify $\sqrt{8} \times \sqrt{50}$.
Since a square root is an exponent of $\frac{1}{2}$ and since exponents distribute across multiplication, we can combine the radicals. \[
\sqrt{8}\cdot \sqrt{50}=\sqrt{8\cdot50}.
\] Now split the radicand into prime factors: $8\cdot50=2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot2\cdot5^2=(2\cdot2)^2\cdot5^2$.  We find $\sqrt{8\cdot50}=\sqrt{(2\cdot2)^2\cdot5^2}=2\cdot2\cdot5=\boxed{20}$.